Dinosaurios violetas y tubos multicolores
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: Y la venganza de cualquiera puede escribir fanfics comienza! Xellos viendo los teletubies con Val! WARNING: CONTIENE FX (no... no son efectos especiales) Cap 13 UP!
1. Fuego al fanfic

Koooon! que bueno hacer otro fanfic (talvez no sea tan bueno para los personajes... ^_^U)!!! Aunque puedo afirmarles que este fanfic no solo trae tortura a mi querido Xellos * abraza a Xellos.... ¬¬ (ta! ya te suelto!!!!) * sino que yo también me he sacrificado para traerles un poco de mi locura literaria. Al final, *gulp* tuve...tuve.... TUVE QUE VER BARNEY EL DINOSAURIO Y LOS TELETUBIES PARA PODER HACERLO!!! KYAAAAAAAA! ¬¬ realmente no se porque le hacen ver a los chicos esos programas funde-cerebros.....QUE APRENDE UN PIBE DICIENDO TUBITOTA?!?! EH?!?! ALGUIEN ME DICE QUE @#$%#$ APRENDE?!?!? PORQUE REALMENTE....*continua hablando* Saint Reiko: Ya que Preetyme-san esta muy ocupada insultando a los programas infantiles tengo la obligación de decirles que los personajes de slayers no pertenecen a ella. (para quien no lo sabe son © Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume). También no podemos olvidar que los programas de "Teletubies" y "Barney, el Dinosaurio" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Por ultimo, [ ] es nota de autora y {} son pensamientos.  
  
"Dinosaurios violetas y tubos multicolores"  
por Kitsu-Preetyme  
  
Ok. Esto no era nada bueno. No solo estaba retrasada para la cita sino que también Jiras y Grabos no podían quedarse para cuidar a Val. Lo único que faltaba era que....  
  
Plof. "¡Hola Fi-chan! ¿me extrañaste?"  
  
...ÉL apareciese.  
  
"Para nada, Namagomi. ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES FI-CHAN!!!". ¿Por que siempre aparecía cuando le era más incomodo? Siempre, pero siempre tenía que salir de la nada para molestarla en los peores momentos! Como cuando apareció mientras se bañaba, o cuando estaba por vender uno de los jarrones más caros de la tienda y él apareció, matando de un infarto (literalmente) al pobre anciano. Lo último le costó muchísimos clientes. Por que la torturaba tanto?!?!? ¡¡¡{Como me gustaría poder torturarlo yo también!!!}, pensó. Ahí una idea surgió . No había nada de malo en matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.  
  
"Vamos..... ¡no mientas Filia! ¡Es obvio que me extrañaste!"  
"humm....quien sabe...talvez te extrañé...." {Ahora va a ser divertido}.  
"¿eh? ¿Filia, te sentis bien? ¿No estaras con fiebre?"  
"Puede ser que este medio sonsa....al final me estaba yendo al médico....pero como nadie puede cuidar a Val....."  
"No eres nada buena mintiendo Filia ¬¬. Pero si tanto quieres que cuide a Val lo haré con una condición..." el primer plan dio errado. ¿Será que valía la pena arriesgarse con esa condición? No importaba más. Realmente necesitaba irse...pero no podía dejar a Val sólo. Al final, solo tenía 3 años!  
"¿Cuál es la condición?"  
"¡Sore wa Himitsu desu! Solo te la diré cuando llegues."  
{Sé que me arrepentiré de esto}. Suspiró. "Esta bien. Acepto la condición. Ya hay comida preparada por si Val tiene hambre. Si algo pasa, estoy en el restaurante de Nova .Y el ilusionador [ veamos, ¿ como se los explico? El "ilusionador" es un hechizo por el cual se puede ver canales proveídos por el mago que da señal al hechizo. Vendría a ser un televisor pero que utiliza ilusiones en vez de pantalla. ] esta trabado en el canal favorito de Val."  
"¿y por que esta trabado?"  
"¡¡PARA QUE PERVERTIDOS COMO VOS NO PONGAN CANALES HENTAIS EN FRENTE DE VAL!!"  
"¿.....o sea que no voy a poder ver play boy?"  
Facefault. ¿REALMENTE valía la pena? "Me tengo que ir." Levantó a Val que estaba jugando en el suelo y le dijo "Val, Mamá tiene que salir. Estaré de vuelta de aquí a tres horas. Hazle caso al Namagomi. Pero si te hace daño ve a casa de la señora McGrady [ la vecina]"  
"¿Realmente crees que yo le haría daño a Val?"  
"Si."  
"Sos mala Fi-chan! ;___;"  
"Chau Val-kun!"  
"Chau Oka-san!" Tras haberse despedido Val de Filia, esta salió disparada al Restaurante. {Espero que Lafiere no se haya ido aun!!}  
  
-------------------------- ---------------------End part one---------------- -----------------------  
  
Saint Reiko: ......bueno ya que termino la primera parte.... *prende fuego al fanfic* QUEMATE FANFIC!!!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! Preetyme:- ....to be continued...si tengo tiempo...porque esos !@#!$@% profesores nos dejan ...! 


	2. Teletubies

*Revive de la muerte del capitulo anterior*

Slayers no es mío. Es de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume (MALOS!!! NO COMPARTEN!) los programas de "Teletubies" y "Barney, el Dinosaurio" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (eh....esos se los pueden quedar!) .

** son acciones,  [] son comentarios de autora y { } son pensamientos.

**Dinosaurios Violetas y tubos multicolores**

Capitulo dos

_            {Bueno, eso fue fácil. DEMASIADO fácil.}_ Al final, Filia lo había dejado a solas con uno de sus mayores enemigos, y este no podía defenderse! Podría matar al pequeño dragón, lenta y dolorosamente para disfrutar cada momento o rápida y sin dolor para no causar alboroto en el barrio……pero _{naaaa!} _. No sólo no tenias ordenes de matarlo si no que le causaba cosa matar algo tan tierno y que lo consideraba un padre (al igual que él lo consideraba un hijo propio)

            Xellos alzó a Val. "Y? Vamos a divertirnos Val-chan? ^_^". El niño respondió con un "yay!" y un gran abrazo [aawwww! QUE?! NO PUEDO DECIR AWWW EN MI PROPIO FANFIC?!?!?]

                                                     ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            _{Llego tarde! Llego tarde!} _Filia entró corriendo al restauran y le pregunto al Maitre si el señor Lafiere aun estaba. " Sígame", el maitre la acompaño hasta una mesa donde un joven de cabellos rosas bien claros, al punto de parecerse blancos, la esperaba. Este miro a Filia con sus ojos avellana y le dijo:

            "Llegaste tarde" su tono de voz lleno de reproche.

            "Gomen nasai. Tuve problemas con Val, no tenia con quien dejarlo y…" 

            "Sh sh sh sh" Lafiere hizo un ademán con la mano. "No estamos acá para hablar de 'eso'." A Filia no le agrado nada de que llamasen a SU hijo de 'eso', pero prefirió no  pelear. Ya tenía bastantes discusiones con Xellos. "Estamos acá para hablar de 'nosotros'."  Lafiere no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pronunciar la última palabra. 

            El mozo llego con la carta y se la entrego a Lafiere y Filia. "Bueno, que tomas lindura?"

                                                     ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            OK, eso había sido divertido. Xellos quería ver la cara de Filia cuando viese lo que le enseñó a Val. "A ver Val, vamos a practicar una vez más. Quien rompió el jarrón favorito de Mamá?"

            "Sore wa…hum… Himitsu desu!" respondió el infante.

            "Muy bien! n_n" Xellos estaba orgulloso. Su pequeño dragón estaba creciendo rápidamente. En cualquier momento él tendría una familia propia y los dejaría a ellos dos solos. _{No es una mala idea después de todo! n_n} _"Que quieres hacer ahora?". Val apunto al ilusionador.

                                                     ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Entonces eras una sacerdotisa del rey dragón de fuego……interesante…." Lafiere tomo otro sorbo del vino tinto que pidió. "Y por qué saliste?" diciendo mas por seguir la conversación que interesado en la misma.

"Los ancianos habían mentido sobre los dragones antiguos. Nunca me perdonare por lo que nuestra raza les hizo…"

"Hrmp. Como si no se lo merecieran."

"Qué?!?!" Filia estaba muy sorprendida por el ultimo comentario de Lafiere. _{Es la primera vez que concordo con el namagomi. Los dragones son egoístas}_

"Ya eligieron?" dijo el mozo, preparándose para anotar el pedido.

"Si, yo quiero unas costillas de cordero y la señorita…." Miro hacia Filia.

"Yo quiero una perdiz a las rosas"

"….va a comer una perdiz a las rosas".

"Su pedido saldrá en unos momentos."

                                                     ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Xellos prendió el ilusionador. Val no tubo una mala idea. El niño iba a poder divertirse mientras él pensaba la condición para Filia. Realmente no tenía la mínima idea que pedirle. Habían muchas posibilidades. Podía mandarle que hiciera algo vergonzoso o algo…hum…_interesante_…. [Utilicen su lado hentai!!! Yo se que lo tienen!!!]. De ambas formas seria muy placentero. Mientras continuaba pensando en las condiciones algo proveniente de el ilusionador lo desconcentró.

            "Es hora de los teletubies! Es hora de los teletubies! Es hora de los teletubies! Teletubieeees!"

            "TELETUBIEEEES!"

            "Q-qu-qu-que?!?" _{Que mierda es esto?!?!?!?} _Xellos retrocedía, alejándose del ilusionador por miedo.

            "Tinki-winki"

            "TINKI-WINKI!"

            "Dispy"

            "DIPSY!"

            "La-la"

            "LA-LA!"

            "Po"

            "PO!" [No se Uds. Pero a mi me da cosa ese nombre ¬¬]

            " Di-gan, Hola!"

            "Hoaaaaaaa!"

"Hoaaaaaaa!" dijo Val, imitando alegremente a los teletubies.

*gulp* Xellos realmente no se esperaba esto en un canal infantil. _{Pensé que iba a haber dibujos violentos!!! De donde sacan los padres que los programas infantiles son violentos!!! Eh? Eh?EH?!?!? Socorro!!!!}_

_----------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------------------_

OHOHOHOHO! La tortura comienza! Al igual que la diversión!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! *se atraganta con una mosca y muere*


	3. Barney, el Dinosaurio

*Revive *Antes de todo, los personajes no son míos (Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa ;______; ) son de unos tales de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araisume (que son tan egoístas que no comparte sus personajes ¬_¬). Solo Lafiere es mío. SOLO MIO!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Khon. Ha…esa risa fue buena. *blink**blink* también no podemos olvidarnos que los teletubies y "Barney, El dinosaurio" no son míos (y por favor no me los den para mi cumpleaños!!! O_O ).

Las frases en _itálica_ son pensamientos, * * son acciones y/u onomatopeyas y por ultimo las idioteces entre [ ] son comentarios de Autora. 

Bueno, se que no están leyendo esto así que mejor hago me voy….. ¬_¬

**Dinosaurios violetas y tubos multicolores**

Capitulo 3 [que? Aun están leyendo??]

El mozo ya había llegado con el pedido pero Filia no encontraba las ganas de comer. Esta cita no era lo que ella esperaba. Pensaba que Lafiere iba a ser diferente de los otros dragones con los que salio últimamente.  Filia llego a una conclusión, todos los dragones de los alrededores eran machistas y odiaban a Val. Por que insistía en salir con ese tipo de personas? _Realmente estoy muy desesperada. Tal vez pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión al respecto de Val. Al final, el no es un `Eso´! él es MI hijo! Esta bien que sea adoptado….aun así el es mi responsabilidad!!!. _

"Bueno, Lafiere,…"

"Podes llamarme Lafi, lindura." Dijo Lafiere con una sonrisa en el rostro n_n

_Lafi?!?!? Que tipo de apodo es ese?!?!? Y si me sigue llamando lindura juro que lo mato!! " _Eh…si…`Lafi´, quería saber que haces de tu vida…. Al final solo hablamos de mi hasta ahora….."

*blink* *blink* "Yo?" Dijo desconcertado, pero enseguida respondió a la pregunta "Soy un Caballero al servicio del templo del Rey Dragón de Tierra".

"Ah. Por eso tenés esa espada al lado de tu silla?" Filia apunto a la espada mencionada.

"No."

"No?"

"No la uso para mi trabajo."

"Entonces para que es?"

"Es para cortar…." Dijo Lafiere haciendo que su cara tomase un aspecto sombrío y asesino. Filia se comenzó a asustar. _Creo que nunca debí haber aceptado una cita con este tipo -_-U._

"…las costillas de cordero! Es mi espada para casería  y culinaria!" Completo ´Lafi` alegremente mientras mostraba como la espada era útil al cortar las mencionadas costillas de cordero.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

POR QUE?!?!??! POR QUE LE HACIAN ESTO A ÉL!?!?!?! NO SE LO MERECIA!!!!!!! Aunque talvez si. Talvez sea su castigo por matar a todos esos dragones dorados. O por atormentar a Filia. Seguramente ella hizo esto de propósito. _Nada mal para una rubia _[rubias no lo tomen a mal! Soy una de ustedes!] _Pero yo no me voy a tragar esto como si nada. Ja. Esa labios de lagartija va a ver que puedo soportar esto!_

"TUBI PAPIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Salio del ilusionador.

"TUBI PAPIAAA!!!" Salio de la boca de Val.

Una gota se formó en la cabeza de Xellos mientras miraba y decía "….ay shabranigudu…."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  

Filia no se lo podía creer. Como alguien puede ser así?!?!? Como ella pudo ser tan idiota como para salir con el?!?!? Por lo menos ahora podía afirmar que Lafiere era diferente en algo. Era la única persona en toda la región que tenia espadas para todo. Espadas para culinaria, para ataque, para defensa, ornamentales, para cortar las plantas del jardín, etc. Todo esto fue confesado por el mismísimo 'Lafi' , que se entusiasmo hablando sobre ellas en la ultima media hora, al igual que Filia no venia escuchándolo por treinta minutos.

"Filia? Filia? "

"Ah?" dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Hace cinco minutos que no me respondías."

"Gomen…"

"quería hacerte una pregunta."

"Cual?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_Ya esta. _Pensó con alivio Xellos._ Se acabo. No hay más tubipapia ni cosas con televisores en la panza…._ Los Teletubies habían acabado. No tenia que sufrir más. Estaba libre de esa tortura. Seguramente ahora podría descansar y borrar de su memoria  esa terrible pesadilla. _Fi-chan la va a pagar muy caro..!_

"…… BARNEY ES UN DINOSAURIO QUE VIVE EN NUESTRA IMAGINACIOOOOON!.." emanaba del ilusionador mientras Val abrazaba a su peluche de 'Barney, el dinosaurio' [A venta en todas las jugueterías].

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" _Fi-chan no la va a pagar caro. La va a pagar carísimo!_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Por que estas criando a 'eso'? Estas arruinándote la vida! Tienes una reputación increíble! Eres joven! Eres hermosa! Podrías encontrar novio, e incluso un marido, fácilmente si lo abandonases!"  comentó Lafiere.

Filia no lo soporto mas. Se levanto de la mesa y le respondió " PARA TU INFORMACION 'ESO' TIENE UN NOMBRE Y ES VAL! Y SI TENGO QUE ABANDONARLO PARA TENER UN MARIDO PREFIERO MORIRME SOLTERA Y VIRGEN!!!" Al terminar la frase se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Espera Filia!" Dijo Lafi levantándose también.

Ella se dio media vuelta y le dirigió una mirada fría en cuanto le preguntaba "QUE?!"

El dragón le respondió seriamente. "Podrías darme un descuento en ese jarrón dorado y negro? Es que mi hermana se esta casando y aun no le compre un regalo."

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Filia sacó su Mazo de debajo del vestido y "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" le dio en la cara a 'Lafi' mientras ella seguía dirigiéndose a la puerta, acompañada por las miradas estupefactas de unos cuantos.

Aunque Filia quería matarlo, Lafi-chan se quedo impresionado por la fuerza de la joven de cabellos dorados. Nadie nunca le había pegado tan fuerte! _Oh… Que fuerza y belleza! Vale la pena olvidar mis enseñanzas contra los antiguos dragones por esa ninfa del amor! OH!!! ESTOY ENAMORADO!!!_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_Se fuerte Xellos! Tú puedes aguantar otro programa más! Hazlo y podrás hacer que la lagartija súper desarrollada haga lo que vos quieras!_ Se decía Xellos mientras seguía viendo 'Barney,el Dinosaurio'. Estaba consiguiendo olvidarse de las emociones positivas emanadas al agregar en su mente 'ciertos' comentarios [Tengo que seguir diciéndoles que usen su lado hentai o ya aprendieron?].

Lo único que le parecía raro es que Val no repetía lo que los personajes decían como en el programa anterior. Decidió voltear la cabeza a ver si Val estaba bien. 

Estaba dormido. Aparentemente, desde hace 15 minutos.

_ME VI 15 MINUTOS DE PROGRAMA POR VAL Y ÉL ESTABA DURMIENDO?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Xellos levantó a Val y lo llevo a su cuarto. Lo dejó sobre su cama y lo tapó. Por último,  le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejo dormir tranquilo.

El demonio apagó el ilusionador. Ahora solo faltaba que Filia llegase. Se quedó esperándola. 

Oh!!!!! Lafi-chan esta enamorado de Filia! Filia esta con el corazón partido!!! Que será que pasara?!? Eh? *muere de la intriga*


	4. Mariana poderosa!

*Revive* HOLAAAAAAAAA! A cuanto tiempo, no? Antes de todo, si quieren saber como es Lafi les hice un lindo dibujito (totalmente choto...pero así soy yo...) para que sepan como es : . Aprovechen y veanse mis otros dibujos (uno más choto que el otro ¬_¬) en   .

Bueno, _cosas en itálicas son pensamientos_ (no necesariamente filosóficos), * * son acciones y/u onomatopeyas y las boludeces crónicas dentro de [ ] son comentarios de mi maravillosa persona.

Los personajes de Slayers son © Hahime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. Lafiere es © Kitsu Preetyme (o sea, yo.) OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! EL ES MIO Y PUEDO HACER COM EL LO QUE SE ME CANTE [ utilicen su lado ya saben que *yawn* ]. PUEDO HACER QUE SEA MI CAMARERO PARTICULAR! ME PUEDE ATENDER EM TRAJE DE STRIPPER SI YO LO DESEO!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Mariana:- ¬_¬ Dolores...

Dolores: (yo) Ah? Mestre? Eu---eu posso compartilhar se você quiser!! n_nU [traduc:Ama? puedo compartir si queres!]

Mariana:- u_u só comença o 4* capitulo e me deixa de encher.... [traduc: Solo comienza el 4* capitulo y déjame de hinchar] 

________________________________                                  ________________________________

**Dinosaurios Violetas y tubos multicolores**

Capitulo 4

_Idiota! Eso me pasa por insistir. A partir de ahora no salgo del negocio nunca más. Aunque Val necesite un padre se perfectamente que no voy a encontrarlo acá._ Pensaba Filia mientras volvía de su desastrosa cita con 'Lafi'. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro. La depresión claramente visible. _Aparte,_ siguió pensando,_ Lancé  a Mazo-sama y me lo olvidé en el restaurante!!! _ ;_______________________;

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Señor! Esta bien?" Preguntaba el mozo a Lafiere, que aun no se había levantado del piso.

"Oh! Esa fuerza descomunal…"

"Señor?" Al mozo le parecía raro que alguien recién golpeado le hiciera cumplidos a quien lo golpeo. 

"Y esa belleza celestial!!"

"Señor?!" OK, la muchacha era linda…pero después de esa pelea no era posible, ni con todos los cumplidos del mundo, arreglar otro encuentro.

"Debo salir de nuevo con ella *se levanta del piso* ES DEMASIADO BUENA COMO PARA QUE ESTE SOLTERA! NO PUEDO PERDERME LA OPORTUNIDAD!!" El muchacho agarro su espada, su capa y recogió el Mazo de Filia. Hecho esto lo beso como si fuese una foto de ella y salio del restaurante, sin pagar y con el mazo apoyado en el hombro.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

_Val ya esta durmiendo._*yawn*_ Ahora solo me falta esperar que Fi-chan vuelva. Je. Seguro le va a agarra un ataque con la consigna que elegí. Va a ser muuuuuuuuy divertido!_

_Al final, se merece lo que elegí. Ella creyó que yo no me di cuenta de que ella estaba saliendo con esos dragones. La verdad no eran muy diferentes. Todos con la misma cara de indiferencia y desagrado hacia Val-chan. Por que Filia saldrá con ellos? No son mejores que yo. _

_Bua, que salga con ellos no me molesta en lo más mínimo _[MENTIRA!]_. Lo que me molesta es que se arregle para ellos. Esos idiotas no merecen ver a Filia tan bonita_. Reflexionaba Xellos. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

"Ah! Fi-chan! Que bueno volver a verte! Como veo no estas acompañada. Mejor! Podemos divertirnos nosotros dos! ^¬^" El demonio esperó que la dragona se enojase y disparase su Mazo contra él. Cosa que no pasó. Filia se limito a decir un bajo "namagomi hentai" y seguir rumbo a su cuarto.

            "Val esta durmiendo, no?" pregunto Filia sin voltearse.

            "Aja. Hey! Fi-chan! No queres saber la condición?" pregunto el demonio, que ya se estaba preocupando con la falta de enojo y con la ola de depresión proveniente de la joven.

            "Xellos, no estoy de muy buen humor. Me voy a dormir. Me dirás la condición mañana" Dijo aun sin voltearse.

            "Entonces me quedo acá hasta mañana. ^_^" _hum..que raro…No hay Mazo-sama hoy?_

            "Haz lo que quieras, namagomi." Y con esto entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y lloró hasta quedarse totalmente dormida. En cuanto un demonio se quedó en la sala esperando que fuese de mañana para contarle la condición.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Vários kilometros de allí.....

            _Donde esta mi esclavo?!?! Supuestamente debería haberme visitado ayer con las noticias del día! Que desobediencia!!! Más vale que tenga una buena excusa!_

_            …..Ahora que lo pienso….algo malo le pudo suceder….ay no…mi bebé!!! Mi bebé no volvió!!! Mi pequeño lobito tramposo no volvió a casa! Please que no le haya pasado nada!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_            ….Tranquila Zelas…..él sabe cuidarse….. ya no es un lobito….. ya sabe protegerse…… Donde están mis cigarrillos? ah… ahí hay uno….. _*fuma*_ ah…..mejor….Bueno, igual no hace mal saber donde esta._

            "MILASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" llamo el ama de las bestias.

            "Si, señora?" respondió una zorra flaquísima que surgió de las sombras. Milasha era un demoño creado en colaboración de Dynast Grousherra, Deep sea Dolphin y Zelas, con el fin de crear un demoño extremadamente poderoso. Aunque el tiro les salio  por la culata. Habían creado un demonio que tenia un poder de ataque casi nulo, y cuyo único poder considerable era el de esconderse en las sombras (y/o ver lo que las sombras de las personas hacían) observando cada movimiento……

            "Xellos no volvió. Quiero que lo busques y que vuelva lo mas rápido posible."

            "Si, señora" Milasha se estaba por ir pero Zelas dijo una ultima cosa…

            "NO TE DISTRAIGAS CON NINGUNA ESPADA, POPOTITOS!!!" Ah….popotitos=milasha. Grousherra era pésimo dando nombres [ para quien no lo sabe, los sirvientes de Grousherra se llaman Grau, Grau y Sherra] pero era el mejor dando sobre nombres!!!

            "QUE NO ME LLAMO POPOTITOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!" dijo popot..digo Milasha mientras desaparecía.

___________________________________________                 ______________________________________

Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Que pasara? Solo lo sabrán después de mi clase de Química. Vamos a hacer Cachaça!! [bebida alcohólica de Brasil] Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *muere de la emoción*   


	5. Amas al ataque!

Mariana: - _hummm eu vou tentar falar e espanhol_... eh... Hola mi nombre es Mariana Pereira Guimara~es y soy el ama de la autora _deste_ fic. (_S_ porque ella insiste). Dolores no es la dueña de Slayers (Gracias a _Deus!_). Sus dueños son Hahime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. Milasha y Lafiere son de ella. Eh… que _mais….?_ ah….. Ah! * *_ são_  acciones, las palabras en _itálica son pensamientos_ y las idioteces dentro de [ ] son comentarios de Dolores…. Hum…. _Creio_ que eso es todo….

____________________________________                              ____________________________________

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 5 

            "Muy buenos días Fi-chan! No estas ansiosa para saber la condición?!?! ^_^" Pregunto Xellos cuando Filia salio de su cuarto.

            "No."

            "Ah…que aburrida!" El demoño miró a Filia. "No sabia que dormías solo de remerita y ropa interior Filia!"

            "eh? NAMAGOMI HENTAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" y como no tenia a mazo-sama se contento con darle puñetazos.

            " No es mi culpa si utilizas ese tipo de ropa!"

            Lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien los observaba….en la sombra de un mueble podía verse un par de ojos, que no se despegaban de la lucha matinal de ambos. _Kon kon koooon! Esperen a que Zelas-sama se entere de esto! Kon kon kooon!_ Y con ese pensamiento los dos ojos desaparecieron.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

         "Hermanooooo!!! Sal ya de tu cuarto!!!!" 

         "´Toy  yendo!!! Termino esto y voy!!!" _Ya casi esta…..ahora solo necesito un moño…._. Lafiere salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

         "Buenos días Lafi-chan!" dijo una joven que aparentaba 27 años, aunque tenia muchos mas.

         "Buenos días Maki-san!"

         "Como fue tu cita Oni-san?" pregunto otra joven, que aparentaba 14 pero, al igual que su hermana, tenia muchos más…

         "Ahh…fue increíble Rali-chan…. Es una mujer tan bella y fuerte…. Ahhhhh! Su golpe es maravilloso!!!" dijo 'Lafi" con brillitos en sus ojos.

         " ¬_¬ "

         "¬_¬ ay dios….. creo que el golpe le afectó el cerebro. DE NUEVO"

         "Hey! Yo no tengo el cerebro afectado!"

         "Que si lo tienes!"

         "Que no!"

         "Que si!"

"Que no!"

         "Que si!"

"Que no!"

         "Que si!"

         "YA BASTA!!!" dijo la mayor de las hermanas

         "Gomen nasaii, Maki-san" respondieron los que discutían hace un rato.

         "Cambiando de tema" continuo Lafiere "puedes prestarme un moño Rali?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            "Vamos Filiaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo prometiste!!!! Dijiste que si cuidaba a Val harías lo que yo quisiese!!!" Decía un demoño con lagrimitas en los ojitos.

            " YO NO VOY A SALIR CON VOS!!!"

            "Claro que si. Lo prometiste."

            "NO VOY A SALIR CON VOS!!!"

            Xellos iba a continuar discutiendo, pero un mensaje telepático llego a su mente _"Xellos Metallium, aparécete ahora mismo si no quieres ser castigado!"_. _Maldición_- pensó Xellos-_ me olvide de volver ayer._ " Tienes suerte Filia, tengo que volver. Pero te paso a buscar este viernes a las siete en punto. Chau! *desaparece*"

            "Hrmp." _Esto si me viene mal. Jiras y Grabos siguen de vacaciones. Ese maldito namagomi. Seguro solo quiere salir conmigo para hacerme sufrir!_ [BONDAGE!! n_n]

            *rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* [para quien no entendió, es el timbre.]

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Xellos se telé transporto a la sala principal de su ama. Estaba más que preparado para recibir un castigo de los buenos. Como se le pudo olvidar visitar a su ama al final del día? Se arrodilló. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Solo tenia que prepararse para su castigo. 

            "Llamo, Ama?"

            "Si. Te llame. Xellos, cuales son las únicas dos condiciones para que te mantenga vivo?" Dijo el ama de las bestias mientras dirigía una mirada llena de odio al demoño.

            "….." _Puedo considerarme muerto_ "Obedecer las ordenes al pie de la letra y visitar todos los días, a la noche, para comentar las novedades."

            "Y, se puede saber por que no volviste anoche?"

            "….."

            "No piensas responder?"

            "….yo…estaba…en la casa de …"

            "Ese dragón dorado. Cual era su nombre? Ah si. Filia." Completó Zelas. "Xellos, la próxima vez que vayas a 'divertirte' a la casa de una de tus 'amiguitas' avísame! Estaba muy preocupada!"

            "O_o pero yo no estaba haciendo 'eso' Zelas-sama! Lo juro! Yo nunca empañaría la honra de los demoños durmiendo con una dragona!!"

            "Se muy bien que no dormiste con ella, Xel-kun! Pero lo de que nunca dormirías con ella es una pésima mentira!"_ Pobre lobito, tratando en vano esconder sus sentimientos…_

            "No es una mentira!"

            "Según mi informante, me estas mintiendo". Tras el ultimo comentario de Zelas, Milasha salio de entre las sombras y cambio su forma de Zorra a la de una mujer alta, de piel blanca como la leche y cabellos oscuros como las tinieblas. Sus ojos amarillos fosforescentes resaltaban.

"Kon kon koooon! Xellos y Filia, sentados bajo un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e!!! kon kon koooon!" dijo Milasha

             "CALLATE POPOTITOS!"

            " A QUIEN LLAMASTE POPOTITOS?!?!?"

_______________________________________ ________________________ __________________________

*revive * Que? Ya acabo? Buaaa! *muere de tristeza* 


	6. Mientras hacia upload me escuchaba Dude ...

*Revive* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! TANTO TIEMPO!!! *Abraza a todos los que vienen leyendo el fic* lamento por la tardanza! Tuve pruebas trimestrales (y ahora mismo debería estar estudiando para una presentación de ingles……pero no estoy con ganas ^^U)

Creo que ya las hice esperar mucho, no? Así que no se olviden: No soy dueña de Slayers (hey! Alguien quiere regalarme Slayers? HAGO FAN-SERVICE!)  son de Hahime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. La letra de Popotitos también no es mía (creo que es de Seru Giran, pero no se.) Solo Lafiere (mas conocido por "Lafi") y Milasha (también conocida por "Popotitos") son míos. Las cosas entre * * son acciones y/u onomatopeyas, las palabras en _itálica _son pensamientos y las chotadas entre [ ] son comentarios de autora.

__________________________ ___________________ ____________

**Dinosaurios Violetas y tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 6 

            Filia se dirigió  la puerta. Dos preguntas pasaban por su mente: Quien era el que tocaba el timbre? Y, por que hay timbre eléctrico en la edad media? [no les creo que no se dieron cuenta! Los timbres eléctricos hacen riiiiiiiiiiing o triiiiiing. En la edad media (supongo) se colocaban campitas…así que debería se tling!] Apenas abrió la puerta la primera pregunta fue respondida.

            "Hola Filia!" Dijo [tun tun tuuuuuuun!] Lafiere.

            "QUE HACES ACA?!?!?!? NO ENTENDISTE QUE NO QUIERO NADA CON TIPOS COMO VOS?" le dijo muy 'delicadamente' Filia a "Lafi".

            Sin inmutarse por la ira que irradiaba de la dama, el dragón le respondió. "No es obvio? Vine a verte lindura! 

Al principio pensé que eras aburrida y sin educación, por llegar tarde. Pero, al recibir el golpe celestial de tu mazo, me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado! Por favor Filia, mi amor, lindura! Concededme una segunda cita! Eres la mujer de mis sueños, te amo!"

En este punto la "lindura" estaba siendo aplastada por una gota del tamaño del Titanic. _Por que siempre me tocan tipos raros?_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!! NUNCA ME LLAMES POPOTITOS!!!!" Gruñía una mazoku que trataba matar a otro mazoku, o sea, nuestro querido y amado Xellos!

" Mi amor entero es de mi novia popotitos 

Sus piernas son como un par de paliditos 

Y cuando a las fiestas la llevo a bailar 

Sus piernas flacas se parecen quebrar!!!...." Cantaba muy feliz Xellos, mientras esquivaba los golpes de Milasha.

"YO NO SOY TU NOVIA!!! Y NO ME LLAMO POPOTITOS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…..Popotitos no es un primor 

Pero baila que da pavor 

A mi popotitos yo le di mi amor

Popotitos baila rock'n roll 

Y no la ves ni con la luz del sol 

Es tan delgada que me hace pensar 

Que en plena lluvia no se va a mojar…." Seguía Xellos.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Zelas miraba la escena que esos dos estaban haciendo y no pudo evitar que una gota del mismo tamaño que un Iceberg la aplastase.

  "….Cuando hay aire fuerte la parece volar 

A miss universo nunca va a llegar….."

"PAREN!!!" Tanto Xellos como Milasha pararon al escuchar el comando de Zelas.

 ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Me-me estas haciendo una broma, no?" _por favor decidme que estas bromeando! _Decía y pensaba Filia, después de recuperarse de la confesión de amor por parte de Lafi.

"Claro que no! Por favor! Te lo suplico! Haré cualquier cosa! Please! Hasta traje tu mazo!" Decía el dragón, mientras le entregaba Mazo-sama a Filia, pulido, afilado y con un moño rosa.

Filia estaba no pudo evitar abrazar el mazo. "Ahhh!! Mazo-sama!!! Estas bien!!! gracias a dios!!! pensé que te había perdido para siempre!!! ;___;"

"Entonces, salimos lindura?"

"¬_¬ no me vas a convencer. Aparte tengo otra cita hoy."

_O-otra cita?!?!? No puedo dejar que mi amor se escape de mis brazos!!  _Pensó Lafi.

  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ya me tienen cansada con sus peleas infantiles, discúlpense ya."

"Pero me llamo de popotitos!;___;"

"YO NO BESE A FILIA!"

"DIJE QUE SE DISCULPEN!"

"Perdón, Xellos"

"Perdón, Popotitos"

"Xellossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ¬¬"

"Ta….! Perdón, Milasha."

"Mejor. Ahora están castigados. No pueden salir en tres días."

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!?!?" Dijeron  Milasha y Xellos al unísono.

"Es para que aprendan" Contesto Zelas, con una mirada fría que callaría a cualquiera.

"Pe-pero yo tengo una cita!!!" Agrego nuestro demonio preferido [TE ADORO XEL-KUN!!!!]

"Con?" pregunto Milasha, súper interesada en la vida amorosa de Xel-kun.

"……Filia…." respondió, sonrojándose en 14 gamas de rojos.

"Huh?" _Arrr! Así que Xel-kun tiene una cita…_ _que…interesante…. No lo voy a dejar perder esta oportunidad…y yo no me voy a perder ningún segundo de la cita!!! "_Viendo que tienes una cita, te concedo el permiso de salir!"

  ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Entonces, tienes alguien que cuide a Val?" Dijo Lafiere, mirando al piso. Filia se sorprendió mucho ante la pregunta. "Digo…porque yo podría cuidarlo..al final, no tengo nada para hacer.."

"Ehhh….." _Hum…que hago? Esto seria bueno para el, ya que podría superar su discriminación a los antiguos dragones…pero también le podría hacer daño… Aunque pensándolo bien, Jillas podría quedarse vigilando a ambos. _"Esta bien. Puedes cuidar a Val."

_SIIII! PUNTO PARA LAFI!!_  "Wow! En serio? Gracias Lindura! A que hora llega tu cita?"

"Siete."

"Entonces estaré acá a las seis, chau lindura!"

__________________________ _________________- _____________TBC

Bueno, y? ya se, debería estar estudiando…pero estaba con culpa de no escribir desde hace un toco! Mañana tengo presentación…que mal!! Me pongo nerviosa! *muere de los nervios*


	7. Bañadera y espejo

revive  Konnichiwa!!! Tanto tiempo, no? Mil disculpas por tardar tanto (fui atacada por unas ganas de no hacer nada). Aparte no se por que leen lo que escribo. Al final, es una porquería de cuarta. No quiero sonar desesperada, porque realmente me incomodan las personas que piden reviews, pero me gustaría que mas personas leyesen esto. Así que si conocen a alguien que le guste los fanfics románticos/humorísticos y Malos (o sea, los míos) please, pásenle mi fic. 

Otra cosa más: si quieren ver lo mal que dibujo vallan a  preetyme . deviantart. com (no lleva www!)

No se olviden que Slayers no es mío (es de Hahime  Kanzaka y Rui Araizume). Sólo Milasha y Lafiere son míos.

Por ultimo: Akire no Ai, linda, Val-chan no tiene un televisor, TIENE UN I-L-U-S-I-O-N-A-D-O-R. Eso lo podes leer en el primer capitulo. De la próxima pone un poco mas de atención, kawaii-girl! 

ON WITH THE FANFIC!

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos Multicolores**

Cáp.7

            Viernes. Cinco horas y media de la tarde. Dentro de una hora y media saldría con Xellos. Aparte Lafiere llegaba a las seis. 

            Filia aun estaba en la bañadera, tratando relajarse pero no podía. Estaba nerviosa.  Muchas cosas giraban en su cabeza: que ropa se iba a poner, si Val iba a estar seguro con Lafiere, que peinado hacerse y todas esas cosas que piensan las mujeres cuando van a salir con alguien que les interesa. Claro que Filia nunca admitiría que estaba…atraída por Xellos. Ella ignoraba, o intentaba de ignorar, ese sentimiento. 

Viernes. Seis menos cuarto. Filia decidió salir de la bañadera, aunque aun tuviese  espuma en el cuerpo. Agarró la toalla y se comenzó a secar.

Xellos se miró frente al espejo. Estaba vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes, de un color púrpura tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sólo de cerca se podía notar la diferencia de color. Cualquier mujer que lo hubiera visto ya se habría echado a sus pies declarando su amor por el o babeando un lago de saliva. Estaba perfecto. Aun así, el demonio creía que faltaba algo.

"Necesitas ayuda Xel-chan?" dijo una voz seductora atrás de él. Xellos no necesito darse vuelta para saber quien era la dueña de esa voz. 

Xellos soltó un suspiro al aire mientras se daba vuelta."Estoy seguro que algo falta. No estoy perfecto".

Zelas murmuro una risa. "Claro que no estas perfecto Xel-chan," Xellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No esperaba esa repuesta. "Vos SOS perfecto." Otro murmuro de risa por parte del ama de las bestias."Aunque," agregó Zelas, "si te quitas el saco y te atas el pelo se notara más lo perfecto que eres."

Xellos hizo lo que su Ama le aconsejó. Ahora no estaba perfecto, estaba perfectísimo. Las mujeres  babearían un océano si lo viesen. 

Seis. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Lafiere toco el timbre. Estaba feliz. El plan de mantener a Filia de su lado estaba yendo bien. El dragón dorado vio como la manija de la puerta se movía, mostrando que alguien la estaba por abrir. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lafi abrazó a la persona que salio a recibirlo. 

_Que raro._ Pensó Lafiere, aun abrazando y con los ojos cerrados. _Pensé que Filia era mas alta, aparte….la ultima vez que la vi no era peluda…._ Y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo "Hola lindura! Cuanto tiempo! Me extrañaste?"

"huhuhuhu…gracias lo de lindura, pero como esperas que te extrañe si no te conozco?" Respondió Jiras.

"AHHHHHHH!" gritó Lafi al ver que estuvo abrazando a un hombre-zorro.

Empezó la cuenta regresiva. Dentro de una media hora Filia y Xellos saldrían juntos. "No es justo!" argumentaba Milasha a Zelas. "Por que Xellos puede salir y yo no? Eh? ÉL FUE QUIEN COMENZO TODO!"

"Milasha, tranquilízate."

"PERO NO ES JUSTO SEÑORA ZELAS!"

"Señorita"

"Como sea, POR QUE?"

Zelas miro para los alrededores. _Bien, Xel-chan no esta cerca._ "Milasha, te gustan las telenovelas?" Dijo El ama de las bestias sonriendo maliciosamente.

"uh…. No. Me parecen patéticas de tan trágicas que son."

"Lo mismo acá. Aun así, no concordas que es divertido verlas, solo porque el guión llega a ser tan MALO que es cómico?"

"ehh…..si…."

"Bueno, pues creo que la cita de Xellos y Filia va a ser así! Como un guión malo de telenovela! Y nos vamos a quedar a verla, que te parece?"

"……. QUE BIEN!!!!!!!!!"

Jiras llevo a Lafiere para la sala, donde Val estaba jugando pacíficamente. Había recibido ordenes de vigilar a Lafi cuidadosamente, ya que Filia no lo consideraba de confianza.

"Aww! Entonces vos sos Val-chan?" Dijo el dragón dorado mientras se acuclillaba para dar unas palmaditas en la cabeza del dragón antiguo " No eres tan feo y salvaje como decían los muchachos!" A lo cual el tierno Val-chan respondió con un no-muy-tierna mordida a la mano extendida de Lafiere.

"Ay!!!" Grito Lafi al ser mordido "Retiro lo de salvaje. Aun así, buena mordida muchacho!" consiguiendo ser soltado del tarascón de Val, que ahora estaba sonriendo orgullosamente, exhibiendo sus caninos afilados. 

"Val!!" Dijo una voz que bajaba de la escalera. " No muerdas a tu niñera! Es de mala educación!".

Lafiere no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Jiras tampoco. Filia estaba con un vestido azul oscuro, de seda de la mejor calidad. El vestido realzaba sus curvas, dejándola más hermosa de lo común. Su pelo estaba suelto si no se consideraba el moño, del mismo azul del vestido, atando parte de su pelo. Su cola de dragón, que aparecía por debajo del vestido, también tenía un moño, del mismo color que el otro. No se había colocado ninguna joya. Al final, su belleza hubiera apagado a la de cualquier bijuterie o joya.

3. 2. 1. Siete de la noche. Exacta. No eran las siete y un minuto ni las siete y un segundo. Las siete. Exactas. Xellos apareció en la casa de Filia.

"Hola Filia! No te esperaba tan arreglada! Estas lista? Di adiós a todos!" y con eso dicho, agarro a Filia y se tele transporto.

……….espero que eso este mejor que los otros capítulos…. muere porque la atropella un tren


	8. 8 hijos?

{revive} Konnichiwa! Seguro se están preguntando por que estoy escribiendo tan seguido. La respuesta es obvia: No se me ocurre que hacer….en realidad se…debería estar haciendo trabajo de Geografía…o tarea de japonés…pero no tengo ganas!!! ;; [si, soy muy vaga]

Hajime Kanzaka (aquel que cuyo nombre mi PC insiste en cambiar para Jaime) y

Rui Araizume (cuyo nombre mi PC no insiste en corregir) son los dueños de Slayers. Kitsu-Preetyme, la irresistible zorra de tres colas que hace a los hombres babear con su presencia, es la dueña de Milasha y Lafiere (inspirados en un pass word y en un ex novio de una mascota de neopets.)

Bueno, a respecto de unos comentarios que leí sobre el capitulo 7 solo tengo que decir 2 cosas:

1- Akire no ai (o tenshi no se cuanto): BARNEY EL DINOSAURIO Y/O TELETUBIES pueden ser re-hechos fácilmente en la era medieval (especialmente si hay magia incluida) porque al final son tipos disfrazados. Please, no quiero continuar con la discusión. UU

2- Zelas: Aprecio Muchísimo que adores el fanfic, especialmente siendo el ama de Xellos (hey, me lo prestas así puedo jugar con él? Pleaseeeeeeeee?) pero tus besos triceratops, dinosaurios y cachalotes están ocupando mucho lugar en casa! Aparte tengo que alimentarlos! YA SE COMIERON A MI GATA! ;; ( y aparte tengo que recoger sus no-tan-pequeñas feces uu ) así que suplico tu misericordia y mandadme besos en forma de gallinas que por lo menos se pueden cocinar. (yum yum!!)

Creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir sobre ese tema. ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 8 [ODIO ESE NÚMERO!]

Xellos había tele transportado a Filia y al él a una ciudad a pocos kilómetros de la aldea en la cual la dragona residía.

"Bueno, llegamos, Filia. Ansiosa por saber que vamos a hacer en nuestra primera cita? nn" Dijo el Demonio.

"MALDITO golpe de mazo MAZOKU golpe MAL-golpe EDUCADO golpe!! NUNCA golpe TE golpe ENZEÑARON golpe QUE golpe ES golpe MALA golpe EDUCACION golpe APARECER golpe DE golpe LA golpe NADA?!?!? golpegolpegolpe" Respondió 'amigablemente' Filia.

"Yo también estoy emocionado Filia! nn " dijo Xel-chan ignorando [o disfrutando, quien sabe?] los golpes de la hermosa mujer a su lado.

" ¬¬ Acabemos con esto rápido"

"Yare, Yare, entonces SI estamos emocionadas con esta cita!"

"No sabes que el pez muere por la boca?"

"Glub. nn"

"{suspiro} Para qué me molesto?"

"Para darme una dieta balanceada de ira, odio y sensaciones molestas?"

"{Facefault}"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En Wolf-Pack Island se podía escuchar carcajadas que llenaban del aire. El bosque de la isla estaba vacío, al igual que la fortaleza de Zelas, con excepción de la sala. Esta estaba llena de lobos y demoños, mirando fijo para el inmenso ilucionador ubicado en el centro del salón. Zelas y Milasha se encontraban en primera fila, acariciando varios tiernos lobitos [o sea, lobos que son asesinos impiedosos que hacen parte de el equipo de casería del ama de las bestias pero que son muy mimosos.] y comiendo pochoclo mientras rodaban de la risa al ver la cita de Xellos.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! TE DIJE QUE IBA A SER DIVERTIDO!!!" decía Zelas con lagrimitas en los ojitos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! SIIII!!! TA MUUUUUUUUUUY BUENO! Kon kon kooon!" comentaba Milasha que ya casi no le quedaba aire de tanto reírse.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Como? Esa belleza esta saliendo con… con…con….EL ASESINO DE DRAGONES! EL SACERDOTE DE LAS BESTIAS! EL SACERDOTE TRAMPOSO! Esta Familia esta en peligro. Obviamente las citas anteriores eran un pedido de auxilio, ella quería ser rescatada de ese…ese….NAMAGOMI que la mantiene como esclava y se abusa de ella! Tranquilízate lindura, Lafiere te salvará de las garras de esa asquerosidad! _

_ Es obvio que ese demonio esta lavándole la cabeza a Filia para hacerla su esposa y así ella será su esclava eternamente. PERO, si yo me caso antes con ella lograre salvarla!_

_ Ahhhh…. Ya me puedo ver casado con ella {_ver imagen de Lafiere y Filia saliendo de la iglesia recién casados} _y con 8 hijitos o mas. _ver imagen de Lafiere y Filia [cof] embarazada [cof] paseando su feliz familia}.

_Val también será criado por ambos. Al final, hay que sacar toda la educación que ese Namagomi inculco en esta pobre alma pura!_

_ No se de donde los muchachos sacaron de que Val es insoportable. ES TAAAAAN TIERNO! Y aparte ve unos programas Geniales!_

"TUBITOTAAA!!" exclamó un Teletubie.

"TUBITOTAAA!!" Repitió Val-chan.

"TUBITOTAAA!!" dijo Lafi.

Jiras se limito a sudar una gran gota.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"A donde estamos yendo?" Pregunto una preocupada mujer rubia que estaba siendo guiada por un esbelto pelipúrpura. [que miran? No se como se llama una persona con pelo violeta! Alguien sabe?]

"A un restaurante que te va a encantar Fi-chan!" Respondió el Sexy [TE AMO XELLOS!!!] sacerdote de las bestias.

"No me llames Fi-chan! Parece que digieras Ficha! Es horrible! Y por que no nos tele transportas allá? No es más rápido?"

"Porque recién son las 7:30. Es muy temprano para comer. Aparte hay otras actividades que quiero hacer antes de llagar allá." Contesto con una aura maligna a su alrededor nuestro adorado demonio.

"A-A-Actividades?" _Uy dios… no estará pensando en… _[usen su lado hentai! Ay….cuanto extrañaba decir eso!]

"Aja. Aparte prometiste que cumplirías cualquier consigna que te dijese. Bueno, esto es parte de la consigna." Dijo mientras llevaba de la mano a Filia hasta un hotel.

Filia se dio cuenta de donde Xellos la estaba llevando rápidamente. _No… no….no quiero!._ Intento soltarse de la mano del demonio, totalmente en vano. Su forcejeo para liberarse hizo que Xellos la agarrase más fuerte. _No, no lo hagas. Xellos! No! _Lagrimas de pánico corrían por la cara de la dragona.

"NOOOO!!!" grito Filia con la intención de que alguien viniese a ayudarla.

Xellos se sorprendió. " Juraba que te gustaba bailar, por eso nos inscribí en el concurso de baile en este hotel".

"Ahh?" fue la única cosa que la joven consiguió decir.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"NOOOOOOO! No te creo que pensó que Xellos iba a dormir con ella! Kon kon kooon!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Zelas?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Hum….señora Zelas?"

"para de reír y mira seria a Milasha Señorita Zelas. Y… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

" {gota} …… creo que ya bebiste demasiado por esta noche! {saca botella de vino de Zelas}"

"DEVOLVEMELAAAAAAA! ESH MIHAAAAA! hic DamelAaAaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAA [las minúsculas deben ser leídas con tono diferente de las A mayúsculas] {intenta sacar botella} "

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Dijo toda la audiencia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"PAREJAS! UBIQUENSEN EN EL CENTRO DEL SALON!! LAS REGLAS DEL CONCURSO SON LAS SGTES.:

- QUIEN PARA DE BAILAR O NO MANTIENE EL RITMO DE LA CANCION PIERDE

- NO HACER TROPEZAR A LAS OTRAS PAREJAS

- NADA DE HECHIZOS CONTRA CANSANCIO

- SI DESPUES DE 4 HORAS DE BAILE NO QUEDO NINGUNA PAREJA EN PIE, NADIE GANA.

- SI QUEDARON MAS DE UNA PAREJA DESPUES DE 4 HORAS DE BAILE, GANAN LAS QUE QUEDARON

- SU PREMIO SERA MEJOR SI BAILAN MEJOR.

- CUANDO QUEDA UNA SOLA PAREJA EN LA PISTA, ESA PAREJA GANA.

LA CUENTA REGRESEVIA COMIENZA….10..9…8…7…6…5…4..3..2…1 A BAILAR!"

El concurso comenzó. Al principio, Filia no se sentía cómoda al bailar con Xellos, especialmente porque las músicas eran lentas y el demonio insistía en abrazarla. Las músicas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, varias parejas salían de la pista por causa del cansancio, otras, por estar en su propio mundo de enamorados y no darse cuenta que el ritmo había cambiado.

Cerca de las dos horas del final Xellos, Filia y una pareja más quedaban en pie. La música, un tango, se había hecho más rápida y exigía pasos mas complicados. Ninguna de las dos parejas parecía cansarse hasta que de repente un juez exclamó:

"ESTAN USANDO UN HECHIZO CONTRA CANSANCIO! LA PAREJA #7 QUEDA DESCALIFICADA. LOS GANADORES SON LA PAREJA #9. FELICIDADES XELLOS METALLIUM Y FILIA UL COPT!"

* * *

OK, eso es todo lo que hago por hoy. Los veo en mi próxima resurrección! {muere}


	9. 2 besos, una noche titulo mas cursi, imp...

{Revive}CUANTO TIEMPO!!!! {Abraza lectores} no tienen ni idea cuanto los extrañe! Aunque la pasé de maravilla en el más allá….me encontré con Fibrizo! Es de divertido el pendejo! Aparte de ser el fan #1 de los teletubies.

Bueno, desviémonos un poco de mi maravillosa persona y concentrémonos en lo que realmente vinieron a hacer acá: Leer un Fanfic tremendamente estupido salido de mi mente. { }Son acciones (los de fanfiction.net sacaron los asteriscos!!!! Malos! ), [ ] Son comentarios de la bellísima e inteligentísima autora (o sea, yo) y las oraciones en _itálica_ son pensamientos.

Filia, Xellos, Val y Zelas son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizume. Para mi desgracia, Lafiere y Milasha son míos (e insisten en quedarse a vivir en mi casa uu)

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 9

Como ya había sido mencionado en un capitulo anterior, Wolf-Pack Island [la isla de los deseos y lobos sedientos de sangre] estaba vacía, con excepción de la sala donde se estaba observando el transcurso de la cita de Xellos. Estaba, porque ya nadie miraba. A final, Que tiene de interesante ver dos personas sentadas en una mesa , comiendo sin dirigirse ni una palabra? Ni Filia ni Xellos habrían la boca para hablar. Obviamente la cita no iba de lo más bien.

Aun con todo siendo la cita aburrida, la sala en la fortaleza de Zelas era una fiesta. Zelas, Milasha, unos cuantos lobos y demonios estaban jugando a "una copa de vino" [quien no sabe las reglas aquí se las traigo: se va pasando una copa de vino de mano en mano, mientras se canta : "tómese una copa, una copa de vino. Tómese una copa, una copa de vino. Ya me la tomeeee, ya me la tomeeee y ahora le toca al vecino". Quien tiene la copa en la mano cuando se termina de cantar, la tiene que beber.] , que trajo como consecuencia una Milasha, Zelas, unos cuantos demonios y lobos una borrachera de las buenas. Pero también habían otras actividades para que se divirtieran todos, como strip-ta-te-ti, strip-póquer, strip-twister, strip-juego de la oca y muchos mas.

Todo muy lindo hasta que se escucho un chatazo proveniente del ilusionador. Cada par de ojos presente se volteo a ver que pasaba. La pantalla mostraba a Filia con toda la cara roja, no se sabe si de odio o vergüenza, con la mano aun alzada del cachetazo que le dio a Xellos y se veía a este con la cara desviada (obviamente por la fuerza del golpe). Lo ultimo que se vio en ilusionador, antes de que la imagen desapareciera, fue Filia entrando en su casa.

* * *

Filia entro en la casa llorando. _Ese Namagomi….como se atreve?!?!? NO QUIERO VERLO NUNCA MAS! ESE PERVERTIDO NO ENTRA MAS EN ESTA CASA._ La Dragona no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Lafiere, que estaba en la casa y ya había dejado a Val en su cuarto, se sorprendió, tanto por la entrada repentina de la muchacha como por su llanto.

Lafi se aproximo a Filia y la abrazo. Por un lado el se sentía mal por ver a su ser deseado sufriendo e ira contra el mazoku, por haberle hecho esto a ella. Pero, por el otro lado, se sentía feliz por el sufrimiento que ese asesino de dragones causaba en el corazón de Filia. _Si la paso mal con él, tengo mas oportunidades de quedarme con ella…Y…si la consuelo un poco…me gano más puntos!_ Pensó.

"Filia, estas bien?"

" BNmop, sji ni{snif}of nf{snif}op esyta{snif}jriaf llforbanmdo!" respondió ella. [Traducción: No, si no no estaría llorando]

El dragón agradeció tener hermanas mujeres, porque sino no hubiera entendido nada de lo que dijo. "Vamos, ese namagomi no merece tus lagrimas. Por que no te sientas un poco, te relajas y te desahogas contándome que paso, eh? Quieres un poco de té?" Filia asintió con la cabeza y Lafiere fue hacia la cocina.

* * *

Xellos no entendía que pasó. De ninguna forma le entraba en la cabeza que Filia le hubiera pegado. Se tele transporto a su cuarto y se quedo repasando los hechos, para ver en que se equivocó.

_Veamos, después del baile fuimos a comer. Yo pedí pescado y ella también. No hablamos mucho... aunque después charlamos bastante sobre su vida y preocupaciones cuando pedimos el postre. No creo haberme equivocado ahí._

_ Después la acompañe a su casa, como todo un caballero. Así que ahí tampoco pude equivocarme. Entonces donde erre?!? _

_ ………………………Será que fue por causa del beso de buenas noches?.............. Na, no puede ser eso. Se que a ella le gusto. Pude sentirlo. ……….Tengo que admitirlo, ese fue uno de los mejores besos que tuve {_se tira en su cama y mira a su techo de vidrio}_. Nunca nadie reacciono tan bien….ni me hizo responder a sus labios de esa forma._

_ Ahora que lo pienso, cuando la besé ella parecía no saber que hacer….. Me imagino que fue su primer beso. Je. Que lindo Xellos, robando besos de jóvenes puras. Creo que no me di cuenta de eso antes, digo, de ella nunca haber besado… me deje llevar demasiado. Mierda. Ahora se donde erré. Me pase de la raya…._

* * *

"En-entonces te beso?!?!?" El dragón se lleno de furia._ COMO SE ATREVE?!?!?!? FILIA ES **MIA**!! EL NO TIENE DERECHO DE TOCARLA!!!_

"….si…." Dijo Filia sonrojándose.

"Aun así, no entiendo por que entraste llorando, lindura. Que fue lo que te molesto?" preguntó Lafi, totalmente desconcertado e intentando ocultar el ataque de celos que tenia.

"…..Yo….yo no tuve problema al principio….mis amigas…antes de entrar al santuario me contaron….que era normal, no? Eso de que los hombres mientras besen toquen ciertas partes…..digo, no? La cola y los pechos….pero cuando él toco ahí…..algo gritó diciendo que no."

"Ahí donde?"

Filia se sonrojo aun más. "**Ah**"

El dragón de cabellos rosas entendió. La rabia comenzó a circular por sus venas, ese pervertido había tocado a su lindura. Esa atrocidad arruinó el primer beso de su dragona. Y ahora ella estaba llorando de nuevo. "Ah. Bueno, no se puede solucionar. Tu primer beso nunca podrá ser cambiado porque ya paso. Aunque…"

La joven de cabellos dorados alzo la mirada, parando de llorar un instante. "Aunque….??"

"Puedo evitar que te quedes con mala impresión al respecto de los besos." Y dicho esto Lafiere se acerco a Filia y le planto un beso, siendo lo mas suave posible y acariciando su pelo. La dragona dorada no sabía como reaccionar, era lo último que se esperaba y antes de que ella pudiese resistirse o responder al beso, Lafiere dejo de besarla.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya lindura. Me agradaría salir contigo otra vez. Si estas dispuesta pasa por mi casa.

Ah, muy lindo tu hijo. Se durmió, por cierto. Está en su cuarto.

Chau." Y con eso salio de la casa.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! Creanlo o no, lo que le paso a Filia le paso a mi diosa Iaci. Así que podría decirse que fue basado en una historia real. Bueno, mejor me muero antes e decir mas chotadas {muere}

__


	10. Deep Sea en accion!

{Revive} hola! {yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!} Desde ya les pido disculpas si este fic sale aun peor que los anteriores. Estoy con un sueño terrible, aparte mañana tengo prueba de historia, literatura y gramática.

Lo de las acciones y lo demás ya lo saben de memoria…

Aparte, ni pienso molestarme de que los personajes de Slayers NO son míos.

Con su permiso, empiezo a escribir el fanfic.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 10

            Todo estaba mal. Muuuuy mal. {CRASH} Otro jarrón menos… Zelas estaba a punto de estallar de rabia. No solo le estallaba la cabeza por su resaca (en realidad, no le molestaba mucho, al final se estaba alimentando de su propio dolor) si no que se había perdido el cachetazo del siglo! Y para hacerlo peor, Deep Sea Dolphin decidió visitarla justo hoy.

            "No huyas pececito!" Decía Deep Sea Dolphin mientras seguía un pez que flotaba por toda la fortaleza de la linda, maravillosa y súper cruel Ama de las bestias, Zelas. [{ Zelas da un montón de $$$ a la autora}]  DSD (para hacerlo mas corto) corría atrás del animal, sin importarse con los muebles, jarrones y/o decoraciones que se atravesaban su camino. "Veeen aquiii! Pececito!!! No huyaaaaaaaaas!" {CRASH} {CRASH} {CRASH}

            "YA BASTA DEEP SEA! NO VAS A PODER AGARRAR ESE ESTUPIDO PEZ!"Tanto la mazoku con cabello azul y el pececito se pararon en sus pasos y miro con cara rara a Zelas. Esta, por su vez, continúo hablando. "DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE HAS VENIDO A HACER!!! O AUN NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE SOPORTO!?!??!?!?!?"

            Deep Sea no pudo evitar una sonrisa maligna. Agarro el pececito, que ahora flotaba adelante suyo, y lo apretó, rompiéndole sus huesos y matándolo en el instante. "Se muy bien que no me soportas, Zelas-chan" Zelas miraba la mano de DSD, en la cual aun estaba el cadáver del pez y su sangre escurría entre los dedos de la ama del océano. " Pero debes considerar que no solo eres mi ….hum…. como definirlo? Ah! Si! Mi hermanita, si no que también puedo inundar esta islita tuya."

            "Para eso necesitarías permiso de Grousherra" Respondió rápidamente el ama de las bestias, mirando a los ojos a su interlocutora.

            "Ohhhhhhh! Pero de eso mismo te venia a hablar, hermanita!" DSD desapareció y reapareció rápidamente atrás de Zelas, amarrándola por la cintura y diciéndole al oído. "He hecho un trato con nuestro hermano Grousherra-kun, sabes? Puedo destruirte cuando quiera. Aun así…" la mazoku marina agarro de la cara a Zelas, haciendo que esta la mirase. Cualquier persona (o mazoku, o lobo, o pingüino bailarín [ no pregunten de donde salio eso]) pensaría que DSD iba a besar a la ama de las bestias. "…quiero jugar contigo"

            Zelas trago saliva. Su hermana mayor la estaba asustando. Sabía que por su culpa estaba loca pero nunca pensó que ella tuviese inclinaciones Yuri… _Ahora que lo pienso…todas sus subordinadas son sirenas! Ay Shabranigudu... "_J-Ju-Jugar a que?"

            "Jugar…  AL AJEDREZ!!!" Dijo, recuperando su sonrisa tonta y sacando un tablero de ajedrez cuyas fichas eran en forma de pececitos y lobitos. Una gota de sudor corría atrás de la cabeza de Zelas mientras veía a Deep Sea feliz jugando al ajedrez [si, estaba jugando sola. Bueno, en realidad con su otra personalidad]

 """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_XELLOS METALLIUM! ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! _Gritaba la voz de Zelas en la mente del  demonio mas sexy de la serie y de todas las series existentes y por venir [{ Xellos da un montón de fotos hentai de Zelgadis a la autora}] "hmmmmmmm….cinco minutos más mami……" contestaba entre sueños el pobre Xel-chan. _QUE CINCO MINUTOS!!! DEEP SEA DOLPHIN ESTA ACA! SI NO VENIS TE REVIENTO!_ " Ok ok! Estoy yendo! No hace falta que me amenace con mentiras, ama"

_Eh…. No es mentira Xel-chan. _Agrego la señora de Wolf pack Island.

Al decir esto, el demonio salio de su cama y apareció en la fortaleza de su ama.

Deep Sea levanto la cabeza y miro a Xellos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. "XEL-CHAN!!!!!" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba "COMO ESTAS?!?!? BIEN? YO SI! ESTAS MAS ALTO!!! Que? No le vas a decir hola a tu abuela favorita?"

" No eres su abuela, Deep sea" Agrego Zelas.

"Ahhhh! Pero yo siempre quise ser abuelitaaaaaaaa!" contesto con lagrimitas en los ojos la 'tia' de Xellos.

"No eres la abuela de Xellos, para de insistir"

"Entonces….puedo ser la madrina? Daleeeeeeee! Déjame ser la madrina! Please! Linda, Maravillosa y poderosísima Zelas-chaaaan????"

Zelas suspiro, no había nada que hacer cuando DSD se ponía caprichosa. Aparte, ella no podía resistirse a los halagos OBVIOS de Deep sea. "Ok, Ok….eres la madrina, esta bien?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Xel-chan! Vamos a Jugar al ajedrez!!!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

            Filia se despertó. Su almohada estaba mojada con las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Estaba tan confusa que ya nada le importaba. Los únicos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente eran salir de la cama y preparar el desayuno. En realidad, esos no eran los únicos pensamientos en su mente.  Estaban ahí, en su cabeza, las reflexiones sobre sus dos primeros besos…._Lafiere fue muy dulce…pero…no, se… con Xellos me sentí mejor…Claro, antes de que ese pervertido hiciera eso… ay ay…… por que estoy pensando esto? Por que me molesto? Cierto, Val necesita un padre. Todos los niños necesitan de un papá y una mamá……o talvez no…… pero seria agradable, no? Tener alguien no solo para Val, si no para mí…… Alguien para abrazar por las noches, con quien conversar…_

La dragona dorada estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que:

 -Las tostadas se le quemaban

 -Las tostadas quemadas habían originado un inciendo

 -Los bomberos ya habían apagado el inciendo

 -A pedido de las vecinas, los bomberos hicieron un strip tease

Lo peor fue que ella nunca se entero porque, para cuando se dio cuenta que era  mediodía los bomberos se habían ido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

            "Xel-chaaaaan?" Preguntaba la Mazoku de cabellos azules como el mar.

            "Hmmm?"

            "Por que estas así? Generalmente tardo más en ganarte al ajedrez. Estas bien?"

            "Ah? Si, estoy bien."

            "A mi me parece que no….Puedes contarme, al final soy tu madrina. Problemas con tu ama?"

            "No."

            "Con tus sirvientes?"

            "No, DSD-sama."

            "Con tus mascotas?"

            "Tampoco, DSD-sama."

            " Es….un problema masculino? Tranquilo, a todos los hombres les pasa alguna vez u.u" Dijo Deep Sea, colocando una mano en el hombro de Xellos.

            "O.o No, no es eso DSD-sama u.uU"

            "Hmmmmmmm" Una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de la señora del océano. "Es una chica… Verdad?"

            "…"

            "a ha ha…acerté, no?"

            "…si."

            "Que paso?…vamos, contame. Deja que tu Madrina te ayude. Al final, soy una mujer también. Y hablar conmigo es menos vergonzoso que con tu mami, no? Tranquilo! DEEP SEA TE AYUDARA!!!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

            Tun tun tuuuuun. Deep Sea va a ayudar a Xellos, OH NO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! Veo muchos pececitos en el futuro de Xel-chan.

            Para aquellos que odian el Yuri: mil disculpas. había algo que me obligaba a hacer una escena de ese tipo. Pero tranquilos, ya voy a poner una yaoi! OHOHOHO!

            A Zelas: Esta cordialmente invitada, junto a todos sus sirvientes al banquete oficial de la zorra loca Kitsu Preetyme, donde se apreciara Dinosaurios gigantes al horno, Cachalotes a la salsa français entre otros majares. Por favor confirmar presencia. (Bueno! Es la única forma que se me ocurrió de deshacerme de los animales que me mandaste!)

            Bueno…..nos vemos! {es atropellada por un camión} (diría por un tren, pero eso casi me paso O.O)


	11. Mucho Rojo

Hola! Mi nombre es Lafiere, pero pueden llamarme Lafi! Hoy YO voy a hacer el "disclaimer" porque la autora esta demasiado entretenida con su látigo nuevo {Kitsu Preetyme puliendo látigo en el fondo}. Así que deben saber que esa zorra loca en el fondo no es la dueña de mi queridísima Filia ni de ese asqueroso Mazoku, Xellos. Aun así, ella insiste en que es mi dueña y de una tal Milasha (quien será esa?). La muy maldita de la autora me usa de sirviente! Y el uniforme es una tanga! Estas autoras son de lo peor….

{ } Son acciones, las cosas en _itálica son pensamientos_ y las oraciones entre [ ] son comentarios de la piba con el látigo.

Besos a todas las linduras y…. ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 11 [ya? Que rápido crecen los fanfics!]

Filia se había decidido. Él merecía otra oportunidad. No estaba segura de su decisión…pero él … ella no sabía porque le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Al final, había decidido no salir más con nadie después de lo que pasó.

Golpeo la puerta. Una joven dragona, con unos años menos que Filia, abrió la puerta.

"Discúlpeme, pero Lafiere está?" pregunto la dragona de cabellos dorados a la otra.

"Se esta cambiando. Quieres entrar?"

"RAAAAALIIII!!! QUIEN ES?!?!?" grito una voz femenina desde otro cuarto.

"NO SE, MAKI!!! ES ALGUIEN PREGUNTANDO POR LAFI!!! CREO QUE ES FILIA!" respondió a los gritos Rali. Volviéndose a Filia, le pregunto "Vos sos Filia, no?"

"Ah? Si, soy Filia." le contesto limitándose a sudar una gota pequeña.

"Entonces entra"

* * *

"Ahhhh….entonces te pasaste con la pobre piba…." Dijo Deep Sea después de escuchar la historia de la cita de su sobrino-ahijado favorito.

"si…." Contesto Xellos.

El ama del océano pensó un poco. Era una situación delicada. Ella tenía unas ideas…pero como ella tenia gustos "peculiares" decidió llamar a Milasha.

"Llamo, Deep Sea Dolphin-sama?" contesto la zorra demoníaca.

"Aww…no es necesario que me llames así! Llámame Mamá!" dijo mientras abrazaba a Milasha.

"OK Mamá {abraza} "

"ummm….creo que no quiero su ayuda…" comento Xellos, que se sentía terriblemente asustado con esas dos locas abrazándose.

"Nosotras te vamos a ayudar! QUERIENDOLO O NO! KHON KOON KOOOOOON!" agrego la 'hija' de Deep Sea.

"Yo ya tengo una idea Milasha… es la siguiente…" y siguió diciéndosela a Milasha en el oído. Tras terminar de decirle la idea, la zorra negra estaba con brillitos en los ojos.

"Awwww! Eso es tan romántico mamá! Xellos! Debes hacer lo que dijo dolphin!!!"

"Pero yo no escuche!"

"Ahora te explico el plan, Xel-kun…" y con eso dicho, DSD le contó el plan a Xellos.

* * *

"Entonces Filia….que buscas en un hombre?" pregunto Maki.

"Po-por que quiere saberlo?????" contesto Filia, totalmente desconcertada con la pregunta.

"Para tener un tema de conversación! Aparte, quiero saber si tu estas tan interesada en él como él esta en ti"

"Maki! Estas poniendo a Filia incomoda! No creo que sea el tema de conversación adecuado en alguien que esta interesada en nuestro hermano" dijo Rali.

"Ta..Ta… cambio la pregunta!" Maki pensó en que preguntarle a Filia. Después de un tiempo pregunto "Sabias que Lafi-chan se pinta el pelo?"

"No! Enserio????" Dijo sorprendida la madre de Val.

"Siiiii!" continuo Rali "Su color original era castaño, como el nuestro, pero decido cambiárselo a rosa claro porque creía que iba a atraer mas mujeres!"

"Pero solo le trajo mas hombres!!! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!" se reía Maki.

"Yo, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era gay" confesó Filia.

"Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo cuando lo ve. Encima, creo que tengo guardadas unas cartas de amor que le mandaron varios muchachos!"

"Tráelas!" con eso, Rali se fue a su cuarto a buscar las cartas

* * *

"Espero que esto de resultado" dijo un demonio conocido por todos, Xellos.

"Todo va a funcionar. Aparte yo te estoy ayudando" agrego Milasha.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, Popotitos!"

"AAAAAARGH! NO ME LLAMES POPOTITOSSSSSSS!!!" y con eso se pusieron a pelear.

* * *

En la casa de Lafiere, todo era carcajadas.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Mira esta frase 'tus cabellos me atraparon y ahora no me dejan escapar de tu amor…'" Leyó Filia.

"AHAHAHAHA! MUY BUENA! Aunque esta me gusta mas: 'yo se que nuestro amor va a funcionar, ya puedo verte, con tus cabellos rosáceos caminando hacia el altar, con un vestido blanco, donde yo te estoy esperando….'" Leyó Rali.

"ahahahhahah! Esa nada la supera! Hey, Rali, te acuerdas cuando pensaron que era mujer?"

"Si, si, muy gracioso" Dijo Lafiere mientras bajaba las escaleras. "….. Hola Filia, no sabia que estabas aquí, lindura. Espero que mis hermanas no te hayan molestado"

"Nooo! Para nada! Me divertí mucho con ellas. No sabia que te pintabas el pelo!" contesto ella.

Lafi miro a sus hermanas. "ME PROMETIERON QUE NO SE LO IBAN A DECIR!"

"Lafi-kun" dijo Maki mientras guiñaba un ojo "Las promesas están hechas para romperse. Ahora preocúpate menos con eso y dale atención a nuestra invitada, al final ella vino a verte" La mayor de las hermanas agarro el brazo de la menor y la llevo a otro cuarto.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Lafiere miraba a Filia, que estaba roja de vergüenza. Finalmente, la dragona decidió hablar.

"Vine a darte otra oportunidad."

"Gracias."

El silencio se apodero de nuevo del lugar. Ningún sonido provenía de la boca de ambos.

"…..Hoy no puedo, Filia. El lunes esta bien?" dijo finalmente Lafiere.

"…si."

"OK, a las ocho, lindura?"

"…no veo ningún problema…. Bueno, tengo que irme. Chau!" y con eso se fue.

* * *

Filia abrió la puerta de su negocio, lista para continuar trabajando en su linda, cómoda y organizada tienda. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, con excepción de unas pocas cosas. En realidad estaba TOTALMENTE diferente como lo había dejado.

Los estantes estaban llenos de rosas, en jarros de vidrio, todos de formas diferentes, llenos de agua, con pececitos rojos y almendras. Algunos de los jarrones tenían hielo flotando y otros tenían lazos rojos alrededor de ellos. Velas y cajas llenas de almendras y chocolates también se encontraban sobre los estantes. Pétalos de rosas se encontraban desparramados en el suelo y en la mesa de trabajo de Filia, manteniendo el tono rojo en toda la habitación. Pero la pieza que mas se destacaba en este conjunto de objetos era un acuario, con hielo y rosas flotando en la superficie del agua. Los peces que allí habitaban eran de un rojo fuerte y feroz, que no correspondían a sus movimientos suaves y delicados como las flores que flotaban en su elemento húmedo [siempre quise decir eso!!].

La dragona dorada estaba sorprendida. Quien pudo ser la persona que hizo esto? Su pregunta fue respondida, cuando los peces de la pecera agarraron cada uno un cartel [no pregunten como ni de donde] deletreando: " PERDONAME, Xellos"

* * *

{revive} Otro capitulo hecho! Y como prometí, un yaoi de….LAFIERE Y UNO DE SUS ADMIDADORES SECRETOS!!! {Lafiere mata a Kitsu Preetyme}


	12. Colores!

Khon Khon kooooon! Hola!!!!! Soy yo, Milasha. Es un honor hablar con ustedes lectores! Al final, cuantas veces pueden hablar con una mazoku tan bella y encantadora como yo. Bueno, les comento que la autora loca no puede hacer el disclaimer hoy porque anda corriendo por ahí Kitsu Preetyme persiguiendo a una mariposa en el fondo, así que yo lo voy a decir.

Kitsu Preetyme no es dueña de nadie, solo de mi maravillosa persona y de Lafiere….(quien será ese? Parece nombre de perro. Talvez Filia compro uno para Val… )

_itálica_ son pensamientos

ON WITH THE FANFIC!! KHON KHON KOOOOON!!!

* * *

**Dinosaurios Violetas y tubos multicolores**

Cáp. 12

Filia no lo podía creer. No podía reaccionar ante la sorpresa de parte de Xellos. Era la primera vez que alguien fue tan dulce y le dio un regalo como esos. Estaba a punto de escapársele una lágrima cuando Jiras entró.

Con un moño gigante.

Con un cartel que decía "Perdón, Xellos".

En tanga amarilla.

"Jiras!!!! Por que estas usando eso??!?!?" pregunto la dragona tapándose los ojos rápidamente.

"No lo se jefa!!! Me desperté así!! Y mi ropa desapareció!" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Jiras.

En ese momento, Val entro en la habitación, seguido de unos 20 pollitos amarillos. "Mamá!!! Mira!!! Pollitos!!!"

"De donde los sacaste, Val?"

"En mi cuarto hay muchos pollitos!!!!!!!!!!" respondió Val.

Filia corrió hacia el cuarto de su querido hijo y vio que él no mentía. Había mas de 50 pollitos en su cuarto, que ahora estaba decorado con dibujos de flores amarillas, soles amarillos y quien diría, osos amarillos Winnie the pooh!!! . Apenas los pollitos vieron a la joven de cabellos dorados para que no sea tanto amarillo sacaron un cartel cada uno, formando las palabras "Perdóname, Xellos".

La dragona corrió hacia su cuarto. Y encontró que este estaba decorado de violeta, con uvas en todas partes y pavos reales. Los pavos, al igual que los peces y los pollitos sacaron un cartel que decía "Perdóname, Xellos"

Filia después descubrió que cada cuarto de su casa estaba decorado con un color diferente, acompañado con animales, que apenas la veían sacaban un cartel que decía "Perdóname, Xellos", flores y frutas del mismo color o similar.

Su baño estaba blanco, lleno de conejos y crema.

Su sala estaba rosa, llena de chanchitos y duraznos.

Su cocina estaba verde, llena de sapos y limas.

Su jardín estaba lleno de avestruces…. Y kiwis.

Todos los animales la seguían. Todo estaba decorado. Hasta las decoraciones estaban decoradas! La dragona se lleno de ira y grito:

"XELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!"

"Decidiste perdonarme Fi-chan?" dijo Xellos, apareciendo atrás de ella.

"CLARO QUE NO!!! QUE VOY A HACER CON TODOS ESTOS ANIMALES!??!? ACASO CREES QUE PUEDO ALIMENTARLOS???"

". . . Podes cocinarlos . . ."

Filia contemplo la idea…hacia tanto que no comía un buen lechón al horno…"hum…creo que no es una mala idea…"

"Bien, entonces salimos el martes. Nos vemos a las seis!" dijo desapareciendo.

"hey!!! YO NO TE PERDONE!!!!" la dragona reclamo a oídos sordos.

* * *

"Y? que te pareció esa Filia?"

"Bastante bien, por lo menos nuestro hermano encontró a alguien, no?"

"Aun así no creo que sea muy especial."

"Ahhh! Estamos celosas o me parece a mi?"

"Claro que no Maki!!!!! Pero tanto vos como yo sabemos perfectamente porque se enamoro nuestro hermano.!

"si si….la misma excusa de siempre 'era tan fuerte… linda… maravillosa…bla bla bla…'"

"Uds. Dos están celosas nada mas" Dijo Lafiere que acababa de entrar en el cuarto. "Solo porque YO encontré a alguien que amo de verdad y con la que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida!"

"YA ESTAS PENSANDO EN MATRIMONIO?!?!?" Exclamo la menor de las hermanas.

"Hermano!! Creo que esta vez te pegaron muy fuerte!!! No deberías descansar un poco y ver si se te pasa la locura?" agrego la mayor.

"Uds. están celosas." Y Lafi salio por la puerta.

* * *

Zelas estaba fumando. No es una escena fuera de lo común, al final Zelas SIEMPRE esta fumando. Ya hasta se volvió un cliché entre los autores de historias malas como esta. Lo que no era nada común en esta escena eran los lobos bailarines. Si, lobos bailarines. Con tutes y todo. Por que bailarines? Porque DSD les estaba enseñando a bailar. Se preguntaran por que DSD les estaba enseñando a los lobos a bailar. Muy fácil: DSD intento enseñarle a Zelas a bailar y como esta no quería, DSD decidió enseñarle a los lobos.

En ese momento, Xellos apareció en la habitación.

"XEL-CHAAAAAAN" Dijo Deep Sea "QUERES APRENDER A BAILAR?????!" "Eh….ya me ensañaste la ultima vez que vine DSD-sama". respondió Xellos.

"AHHHH…..ciieeeeerto. Que tonta de mi parte! Bueno, bueno. Decime, nuestro plan dio cierto?" pregunto el ama del océano guiñando un ojo.

"Plan? Que plan? Xel-chan, de que plan esta hablando? Hiciste un plan sin MI ayuda?!" pregunto la poderosísima Zelas Metallium

"eehhh.."

"Siiiii! Lo estamos ayudando con… ah… cual era el nombre? Ah! Si! Filia!!! Son una pareja tan liiiiiiiiiiiiinda!! Quieres ayudarnos Zely-chan? Va a ser muy divertido!!"

"Si. Va a ser divertido." respondió Zelas con una mirada que congelaría hielo.

* * *

Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! Perdón perdón perdón! Ya les traeré la continuación! (muere)


	13. diganle Hola a Solmaure!

Kyaaa! Disculpen por haberme evaporado! Soy una autora demasiado irresponsable… bueno? A quien le toca decir el disclaimer hoy? Hum? Que extraño no hay nadie… entonces lo diré yo! Yay!

Slayers no me pertenece. Son de Hajime Kanazaka y de Rui Araizume (así que si quieren cambios en la historia, RECLAMEN CON ELLOS!!!!). Solo Lafiere, Solmaure y Milasha son míos… Y LOS USO COMO ESCLAVOS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! LIMPEN EL PISO!!!

_Itálica_ pensamientos.

usa látigo ON WITH THE CRAPPY FANFIC!

**Dinosaurios Violetas y Tubos multicolores**

Capitulo 13 (oooh! Da mala suerte!)

"…entonces entiendes nuestra situación?"

" Lo entiendo perfectamente. Lafi-chan se esta apresurando demasiado…"

" Aparte mi casamiento se aproxima…no quiero que él se case antes que yo!"

" . . . no hay problema, yo me encargo de esa Filia"

"No! A Filia no le hagas nada! Nosotras queremos que solo te encargues de nuestro hermano!"

" Ah? Pensé que acá Filia es el problema??"

"Naa… para nada. Aparte nos enteramos que tiene otro pretendiente…"  
" QUUUUUE??!?!? MI LAFI-KUN…OTRO PRETENDIENTE?!? DONDE ESTA?!?!?! LO MATO AHORA MISMO!!"

"No no! Lafi no es el que tiene otro pretendiente! Es Filia!!!"

"Ahhhh…entonces eso lo podemos usar…..ah. Antes que me olvide…como se enteraron de eso?"

"Leímos los capítulos anteriores" Respondieron al unísono las dos hermanas.

"Ah. No se preocupen chicas! Solmaure se encargara de que su hermano escultural Lafiere!!!" Dijo Solmaure mientras usaba la pose de justicia #371 de Amelia y sacudía so cabello rosa barbie con rulitos. _Lafiere….prepárate! tu verdadero amor va en caminooooo!!!_

----

Filia se miraba al espejo. Buscaba el look "te doy otra oportunidad pero no estoy desesperada por un novio". Y lo había conseguido con todo éxito. Lo único que faltaba era…ella no sabia muy bien lo que le faltaba….pero estaba mas que conciente que faltaba algo. Busco por toda su casa algo que terminara ese look incompleto… pero no lo encontró. Desistió. Al final solo tenia…. 1 minuto para las ocho.

"Val-kun" Dijo la joven (por lo menos para su respectiva especie es joven!) de cabellos dorados " Mamá se va a una cita. Se bueno y obedécele al Tío Jiras, esta bien?"

"Si mami" respondió el dragón antiguo, mientras Filia le daba un besito en la frente.

" Yo no recibo un besito?" Dijo con lagrimitas el hombre-zorro….que aun no se había cambiado la tanga amarilla y el moño.

" SOLO SI TE CAMBIAS ESO!!!" grito Filiazilla (Godzilla, Filiazilla, entienden?)

"…pero me queda muy lindo!" respondió el hombre-zorro, aun con lagrimitas en los ojos e intentando verse lo mas kawaii posible.

La dragona iba a gritarle de vuelta cuando el timbre toco.

"entonces podemos hacer esto…y luego lo otro…" Decía Zelas a las otras mazokus.

"después hacemos los siguiente…y agregamos esto acá…" Decía Deep Sea Dolphin a las otras mazokus.

"Si, Si. Me parece muy bien" Milasha afirmaba los planes de las Mazoku Lords.

"…. POR QUE SE METEN CON MI VIDA?!?" Grito Xellos, ya bastante estresado con las tres mujeres mazoku, hablando como un grupo de chismosas sobre su vida particular.

"eh? Nooo! Nosotras estamos planeando las actividades de mañana…mientras estemos vigilando tu cita!" respondió Zelas-sama, la mazoku mas escultural de los cuatro mundos (Zelas-sama da a Kitsu un cachorro de zorro. YAY!!!!)

" . . ."

"Tranquiloooouououououoouoooo Xel-kun! Popotitos-chan te va a ayudar de esta veeeeeeeez!" Dijo muy feliz DSD-sama, la segunda mazoku mas escultural de los cuatro mundos (DSD-sama da treinta pececitos voladores a Kitsu. YaY!)

" NO ME LLAMEN POPOTITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!"

"Popotitos!" Dijo muy felizmente Xellos.

"Popotitos!" Dijo muy felizmente Zelas.

"Popotitos!" Dijo muy felizmente Deep Sea Dolphin.

"Popotitos!" Dijo muy felizmente Kitsu Preetyme.

"Popotitos!" Dijeron muy felizmente los lobos.

"Popotitos!" Dijeron muy felizmente los peces.

"POPOTITOS!" Dijeron muy felizmente todos.

"…. Me rindo…" Dijo muy tristemente popotitos.

" Zely-chan!! Podemos invitar a Dy-kun a nuestra fiesta?!?! Siiiii?!? Se buenita Zely-chan-chan!!"

Lafiere toco por segunda vez el timbre. Estaba nervioso, la lindura dependía de él para no caer en las garras de asqueroso mazoku namagomi. _Debo salvarla de las garras de esa…esa…cosa. Ella es demasiado bella como para perderla. Y la cría también necesita cuidados contra los malos ejemplos…. Oh Filia! Esta noche será inolvidable!_

"Perdón por el retrazo!" Dijo la hermosa dragona mientras salía de su casa/negocio.

"No importa lindura. Vamos yendo?" Respondió Lafiere mientras ofrecía su brazo a Fi-chan. Esta lo miro, pensó un poco y tomo su brazo. Lafiere estaba en las nubes de tan feliz que estaba. Aunque no duraría mucho. Sintió algo corriendo, que en seguida lo abrazo y, con la fuerza del impacto lo tiro al suelo. _No…no….NOOOOOOOOO! TODO MENOS ÉL! NO AHORA!!!!!_

"LAFIIII-KUUUUUUN!!! CUANTO TIEMPO!!! Como esta mi verdadero y único amor?!?!?" Dijo Solmaure, aun arriba del pobre Lafi-kun.

"…amor…?" dijo estupefacta viendo a su cita ser aplastada por un ser de cabello rosa, con rulitos, usando shorts y un TOP de mujer. Cosa que era muy estraño, ya que ese ser parecía un hombre.

"SALI DE ENCIMA SOLMAURE!! SALI!!!" gritaba como loco Lafiere.

"pero si estoy tan cómodo acá arriba Lafi-kun!" Decía Solmaure abrazando al dragón con un cariño tal que haría que las fanáticas del yaoi se derritan.

"ehhh…no quiero molestarlo…. Pero ese que esta aplastando…es mi cita." expreso aun estupefacta Filia.

"Ahhh? Lafi-kun tiene una cita? Cual es tu nombre linda?" Solma (para hacerlo mas corto.) se paro y estaba en su pose Rompecorazones #405 en frente de Filia.

"eh? Mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt …y usted es…?" respondió, extendiendo su mano.

" Mi Nombre es Solmaure Lei Fernest, Solma, para los amigos y…pera bellezas como usted.." Solma uso su mirada sexy #7 mientras besaba la mano de Filia.

"NI LO INTENTES SOLMA! ANDATE! NOSOTROS, FILIA Y YO, TENEMOS UNA CITA, Y NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA!!!" grito Lafi, levantándose del piso.

"Ay, no te pongas celoso porque le doy atención a Fi-chan! Yo te amo Lafi-kun-kun!"

"YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!! NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!"

Aunque Lafi gritase, Solma seguía tirando los galgos a Filia con preguntas del tipo "que signo sos? Y en el chino? Estado civil? Edad? De donde sacaste esa carita tan linda? Salís solo a la noche para no derretirte al sol, bombón?"

"….VAMONOS! chau chau Solma! Nosotros tenemos reservación en el soleil! Tenemos que irnos…" Decía Lafi-kun, arrastrando a Filia por el brazo, que a su vez intentaba responder (lo mas educadamente posible) las preguntas de Solmaure.

" AY! QUE CASUALIDAD! Yo también tengo reservación en el Soleil!! Podemos sentarnos todos juntos! Esperenme que los acompaño! Va a ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan divertido!!"

Si. Esta noche va a ser **inolvidable.**

Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…. Les presento a Solmaure, dragón Fashion extraordinaire! Él no discrimina, le gusta ambos sexos! Y…el fue quien escribió la mayoría de las cartas a Lafi-Lafi!

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Shonen-ai, pasión y DYNAST GRAUSHERRA-SAMA!!! Besos, Kitsu! (Muere)


End file.
